conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nation of Conforti
|+'United Nation of Conforti' |- | || |- |'Official Language'|| English |- |'Capital' || Conforti City |- |'Government'|| Democratic Republic |- |'President' || John Crimson © |- |'Vice President' || © |- |'Population'|| 79,490,097 |- |'Founded'|| 1798 |- |'Currency' || UNC Dollar |} The United Nation of Conforti was founded in 1798. It currently holds approximately 79 Million people. The United Nation of Conforti is perceived by many as a dominant economic, political, cultural, and military force in the world. History Main Article: History of the United Nation of Conforti '' The '''United Nation of Conforti' was founded when the Great Civil War came to an end in 1798. The Democratic-Republic of Conforti defeated the Kingdom of Conforti , ending the Monarchy. The People's Treaty was signed, a document handing the entire nation to the people and their new government. Later that year, the Constitution of the United Nation of Conforti was drafted and signed, forming the newly united nation. 'The Presidency' See Also: List of Presidents of the United Nation of Conforti '' The nation's first president, Thomas West was elected in 1800 amongst the first senate. In 1804, the first election that allowed the citizens of Conforti to vote took place. They re-elected Thomas West and then again in 1808. When West announced that he would run again in 1812, several members of the senate proposed a limit on the number of terms a President can serve. The bill would not be voted on until after the next election however, opponent George Norton and his party used the subject as a central campaign focus. West still defeated Norton and his other opponents with 54% of the vote and the senate later voted against the term limit bill. It would be over one-hundred years, in 1953 where term limits would finally pass. Economy The UNC economy is one of the strongest in the world. It makes a lot of its own goods as well as importing goods from other countries. Its exports are constantly growing too. The currency of Conforti is the UNC Dollar. It is printed in 1,5,10,20, and 50 UNCD notes. In 2009, when the world was feeling the effects of a global economic recession, President Kahari Powar to switch to an all digital economy, where money would be transferred digitally rather than physically, saving the country the additional costs of producing notes as well as "leading the ever-evolving world". Magician Technologies' founder and CEO, Pete Norman praised the idea and signed on as a willing partner in the research and development of a digital economy, but in 2010 the development was put on hold. In September 2008, the ECI began to code UNCD notes to prevent counterfeit and to track transactions. Government ''Main Articles: Federal government of the United Nation of Conforti , Pronvincial governments of the United Nation of Conforti, Elections in the United Nation of Conforti The government of the United Nation of Conforti is a democratic-republic. The country is divided into 10 territories and 20 provinces. The territories directly follow federal laws and are under control of the federal government. The provinces however have their own governments as well as the federal government. Provinces have the right to challenge federal laws and create their own laws for that specific province, so long as it stays within the guidelines of the constitution. There are four election days a year in the United Nation of Conforti, they take place on the first Monday of February, May, August, and November. 'Federal Government' The Federal Government of the United Nation of Conforti is comprised of several major parts: Administration, Assembly, Judicial and the People. 'Administration' The Administration is headed by the President of the United Nation of Conforti . The President's is to lead the other branches of government and create a general sense of direction for the country. It is their job to create a cabinet of officials to lead major departments of government. They are also the ultimate decider in which laws become law and which do not. 'Assembly' The Assembly of the United Nation of Conforti of the United Nation of Conforti is comprised of two parts, the senate and the representatives. The upper assembly is the senate. The senate is made up of six senators from each province and three from each territory. The lower assembly is the representatives, one of which is elected in each district of each province and territory. The assembly is responsible for creating and voting on laws, senators and representatives cannot vote on a law they authored theirselves. A law must first be passed by the representatives, which then goes to the senate for vote. When a law is passed by the senate, it is turned over to the President, who decides whether or not it is enacted. 'Judicial' The Judicial branch is made up of the Higher Court and the lower Federal Court. They interpret the laws presented by the Assembly. 'People' The People of the United Nation of Conforti includes all UNC citizens. The People have the right to submit and vote on bills. First, citizens write the bills and submit them to their district, their district then votes on the bill. If it is approved by the district, it is submitted to the federal government and a vote is held on the nearest of the four election days, where it is voted on by all of the districts of every Province and Territory. They also have the option to have their representative present it in the Assembly. 'Territories and Provinces' There are 10 territories in the United Nation of Conforti. Territories are directly under the control of the Senate and the Administration. Those who live within the territories only have to pay federal taxes, While it is much more affordable to live in a territory, some would argue that there is not as much freedom and independence as in a province. There are 20 provinces in the United Nation of Conforti. They have their own provincial governments under the federal government, usually headed by an elected Governor. These governments have the right to create and enforce their own laws within their particualr province, so long as it doesn't violate the UNC Constitution. They can also challenge federal law and sometimes overturn the law or block it from being enforced in their province. Citizens living in provinces pay both federal and provincial taxes. List of Territories and Provinces *Albi *Anson *Apollo *Atara *Baldwin *Coelus *Confortius *Delarda *Fana *Indea *Kontos *Libertia *Libre *Linton *Lithurano *Mander *Maya *Mirari *New Dorado *New Jefferson *New Roma *Nubennon *Orion *Osano *Portus *Somino *Tahlequah *Vlima *Yano *Zandia Health The United Nation of Conforti has a national taxpayer funded health care system, which was introduced in 1975. Since the introduction in 1975, the health of the population has skyrocketed. Previous to the introudction of the Universal Health Care Act of 1975, the government had a program called the Government Health Aid Program (GHAP). GHAP worked with private insurers and consumers to provide co-pay and emergency care coverage for those who could not afford it at the time. It was replaced by the universal health care program in 1975. Category:United Nation of Conforti Category:Countries Category:Nearly Real World